


been waiting and waiting for you to make a move (before i make a move)

by xoxo_me



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I honestly don't know who he'll end up with, Jeonghan is confused, M/M, One-Sided SoonSeok, Prom, bear with me, but now I feel like writing for each couple, so we'll see, this is supposed to focus on booseok mainly, weak attempt at svt high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_me/pseuds/xoxo_me
Summary: prom is around the corner. everyone's looking for a date - well, nearly everyone.





	been waiting and waiting for you to make a move (before i make a move)

  PROM

  The poster was literally screaming at them in huge pink block letters that took up nearly half of the poster. With the other half covered in pictures of strung lights and a silhouette of a couple dancing together. It had been plastered up there sometime during the first period, so by the time the students shuffle out to head to their next one, it was there on the notice board reminding them of the upcoming event.

  Jeonghan can’t help look smug when he saw the crowd gathering around the notice. It may be pink and bright and a little too ‘girly’ as some of the other members had said. But that was the point, the girls were the ones who would be heavily invested in this, compared to the guys who was already dreading the pressure of finding a date.

  Speaking of which, Jeonghan should probably figure out who he wants to go with. Joshua, who became his first friend and ultimately his longest since he first moved to town. Or Seungcheol who is not very subtle about his interest on Jeonghan.

  Jeonghan knew Joshua would be a total gentleman. Even on normal days, Joshua would be opening doors for him – and other people, but Jeonghan chose to omit that – and Jeonghan knew he would be experiencing that dream prom date everyone’s been talking about.

  Seungcheol on the other hand guarantees fun and lots of laughter. The other was up to anything, and Jeonghan knew he knew all the best places around school that no one else did. One of the perks Seungcheol had as part of the student council. Jeonghan doubted they were even going to stay long at the dance anyways.

  He sighed, wondering why this was so hard. He was just lucky that he still had over a month to think it over. Though it didn’t help that when he stepped in the music room where the other members of glee club had gathered, so was one of the guys who was taking up a large portion of his thoughts.

  This year, the choir club was tasked with organizing the prom. The previous years, the yearbook club had organized it, but this year, the members claimed they were too busy having to deal with the many, many change requests the new headmaster was forcing on them, they won’t have time for it. So when they said the possibility of prom not being held this year was high, Jeonghan immediately volunteered the glee club, despite the glare Jihoon gave him throughout the rest of the meeting.

  “There is only _five_ of us,” Jihoon reminded him, after the meeting was over. “How do you expect us to get the job done, when we can’t even harmonize one song properly?”

  Admittedly, Jeonghan probably shouldn’t have pulled a stunt like that especially when they still had the year end competition to work for. But Jihoon should’ve said something during the meeting, instead of staying quiet while the others quickly thanked them for volunteering.

  After assuring the younger, that everything will be fine. They can surely do it, since the prom would be held at the school gym, and really, all they need is to find a caterer and figure out the decorations. It won’t take long, he told his grumpy pink hair leader. It was a strange sight, knowing that someone so grumpy could look so cute with pastel pink hair.

  However, that was easier said than done. They have only decided that the theme would be Fairytale, before realizing that none of them could figure out where to start. They realized then that they would need to make the decorations from scratch seeing that the budget the school provided wasn’t enough to buy ready-made decorations.

  Jihoon had been pissed in that moment and silently fumed at Jeonghan who could only shoot him an apologetic smile. Luckily, both Seungkwan and Seokmin was excited at the prospect. They both needed to do something that didn’t require the use of their throat so much. Their eager chatter and planning was enough to convince Jihoon that they had a chance.

  But this meant that they all had to give up any free period they had to spend time in the music room, designing. They managed to get the help from one of Seungkwan’s friend, Vernon, who apparently was talented enough to draw out some of their ideas.

  Vernon started joining them more often, even bringing in paint and colors for them to use. He was good with his hands despite his somewhat questionable drawing of the enchanted rose. Jeonghan thought he was a pretty chill guy, adapting easily to Jihoon’s fussiness, Seungkwan and Seokmin’s boisterous laughter, Joshua’s habit in switching between languages. He was even quick with a respond to Jeonghan’s teasing.

  They grew close, Seungkwan, if possible, even closer to the younger. He was always fussing over Vernon as if they weren’t the same age. Vernon was always there by his side, watching out for him holding the ladder while the other carefully perched on one of the higher steps to paint the moon. At times, it seemed like there was something going on between them, with their private conversations and smiles shared in private.

  So it came as a shock to Jeonghan that he said no.

  “What do you mean, you said, no?”

  Seungkwan shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing, as he continued to try and get Cinderella’s carriage as close to as possible the version in the classic Disney movie.

  “What is it?” Joshua asked, finally looking up from painting the pumpkin. He looked endearing trying to get the orange off his shirt in vain.

  “Vernon asked Seungkwan to the prom and he said no,” Jeonghan told him. When he received nothing more than a hum in response, he added. “I don’t get it. I thought you two liked each other.”

  “I don’t know why you’re making a big deal about this,” Seungkwan sighed. “We’re just friends. I don’t see him that way.”

  “That’s because he has someone else in mind,” Jihoon interjected – and Jeonghan didn’t even realize the younger was listening. “Jeonghan, I need you to start cutting out the tower Vernon finished yesterday.”

  Jeonghan nodded, grabbing one of the larger scissors, before turning back to Seungkwan, “Who _do_ you want to go to prom with?”

  Before the younger could answer, the music room door opened and in walked Seokmin with his arm around a blonde Jeonghan had only seen at competitions. He knew the other to be Hoshi, the leader of the dance club and very talented at that.

  Jeonghan turned back to Seungkwan, getting the answer he wanted without the younger having to say so. Seungkwan was looking at Seokmin with such adoring eyes and a smile so fond that the older wondered how he never noticed it before. Seungkwan caught him glancing and immediately turned away, focusing on his work.

  “You’re late,” Jihoon deadpanned.

  “Sorry Jihoon, but I did bring in extra help,” Seokmin said, gesturing to the blonde next to him. “Everyone this is the ever popular Hoshi, and he’s here to help.”

  “Yeah, the others will come after school though, since they all have class,” Hoshi said.

  “The others?” Seungkwan asked.

  “The rest of the dance team.”

  “He’s got the whole dance team to help us. Isn’t he amazing?” Seokmin said, grinning from ear to ear, practically hanging off the older boy. Jeonghan didn’t think the younger knew how obvious he was being.

  “How many of you are there?” Joshua asked.

  “Four. Including me,” Hoshi answered, ignoring the snort from Jihoon. “We’re a small team.”

  “Well, we need all the help we can get,” Jeonghan said. “You want to help me cut out this tower?”

  “Sure,” Hoshi answered, taking the pair of scissors that Jeonghan was supposed to use to cut the tower that the older was supposed to do. But no one noticed. Just like how no one noticed Seungkwan being uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the hour. Just like no one noticed Seokmin laughing his ass off at all of Hoshi’s jokes, even the horribly bad ones.

  And if at one point Seokmin managed to tear his attention away from the dancer long enough for Hoshi to lean towards Jihoon, whispering a soft _Jihoonie,_ no one noticed.


End file.
